SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash has his lunchbox stolen by the Litten he met when he first came to the Alola region and starts searching for it in order to retrieve the box. Episode Plot Ash, Pikachu and Rotom leave Professor Kukui's house. Not far away, they encounter the red Pokémon. Rotom states it is Litten, which Ash and Pikachu have encountered before. Litten walks to Ash and snuggles to him. Thinking it is hungry, Ash gives it a piece of a sandwich. However, Litten takes the opportunity and grabs Ash's entire sandwich. Ash grabs Litten by its tail, but gets scratched by it. Pikachu tried to electrocute Litten, but misses. Rotom flies to snatch Litten, but gets kicked off onto Pikachu, knocking him from Ash's shoulder. Litten escapes and goes through the town until a strange-looking fat-headed grey Persian stops it. The grey Persian attacks Litten, causing it to drop the sandwich. Litten retaliates by using Ember, but Persian throws the sandwich, causing the sandwich to become burned. Litten escapes, while Persian walks away and scares some Spearow. Persian returns to its owner, who strokes it, unaware of her pet's true savage nature. At school, Ash explains what happened. Lana and Mallow remember Litten is always asking food by snuggling around a person's leg, which makes Lana and Mallow remark how cute that gesture is. Ash is angry, since Litten stole his sandwich. Lana recalls Litten is always by itself, which Sophocles states Litten does not like dealing with others and don't become attached to their trainers. Mallow notes it is always alone, but often it comes to her cafeteria. Kiawe recalls seeing it at the marketplace, where it takes some fruit, though Mallow claims Litten is too cute to be angry at. Ash swears he will make Litten pay back for stealing his food. Lillie wonders how will he do it, so Ash promises to catch it, which surprises everyone. At the marketplace, Litten is watching the bypassers. Team Rocket is taking a day off and is eating some fruit. Suddenly, they notice the last piece of the fruit is missing and see Litten took it. Meowth goes to attack Litten, who uses Ember at him. Meowth becomes burned, along with Jessie, James and Wobbuffet, while Litten runs off. Kukui and Ash are buying groceries; the former reads on his list they need to buy a cleaner. Suddenly, Litten passes by, so Ash and Pikachu chase after it, while Rotom explains to Kukui about Litten. Ash and Pikachu find Litten at a woman's stand. Ash is angry at it, but the woman calms him down and gives Litten an Oran Berry. Litten runs off, while Kukui asks the woman if Litten comes to her stand often. The woman confirms, since this is Litten's daily routine and she always gives it some fruit. She wonders if Litten took Ash's sandwich. He confirms, though Kukui states Ash can make another one, while the woman feels Litten is not a bad Pokémon. Litten goes to an abandoned house. Seeing nobody is following it, Litten comes to a Stoutland and offers it the Oran Berry. Stoutland refuses, but Litten offers it once more, so Stoutland eats it. In front of the house, Litten's spikes emerge on its back and uses Ember. Stoutland shakes its head, so Litten repeats using Ember as a part of the training. During the night, Stoutland and Litten are sleeping. Litten dreams of being abandoned and neglected until it finds hope. Next, Litten is flying on Stoutland, but falls down and finds Stoutland unconscious (Litten tries to wake it in vain but Stoutland seems to be dead). Litten wakes up from its dream and sees Stoutland is also sleeping. The next day, as Komala rings the bell, Ash bids farewell to his classmates and runs off back home. On his way, he finds Litten, who is holding a Sitrus Berry, fighting with Persian. Ash recalls Persian looks different, so Rotom explains this is an Alolan Persian, which is cruel and deceiving. Ash looks as Litten takes some steps away from Persian. Ash and Pikachu descend down, while Persian attacks Litten, causing it to drop the berry. Ash is angry, questioning if is it worth fighting over a piece of fruit. Persian uses Power Gem, which Ash and Pikachu dodge. As Litten picks up the berry and stands at the end of the cliff, Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but Persian evades and retaliates with Power Gem. Pikachu avoids the attack and uses Thunderbolt and successfully electrocutes Persian. Persian runs away, while Ash and Pikachu see Litten walking away. Rotom comments Litten is badly wounded, so Ash promises to take Litten to the Pokémon Center. He goes to grab the berry, but Litten bites his hand and continues walking, although slowly. Pikachu rubs his cheek to Litten, who tries to use Ember, but falls down from exhaustion. Ash grabs Litten and takes it to the Pokémon Center, while Rotom takes the berry to keep it for Litten. Later, at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy has bandaged up Litten and placed the Heliolisk Collar on it to prevent Litten from licking itself. Ash and Pikachu comment how cool Litten looks, who disagrees. Joy decides to heal Ash as well, who has been scratched by Litten. Suddenly, Litten grabs the berry and runs off. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom follow it out of the Pokémon Center. Kiawe and Charizard move away from their path and the former comments that Ash is having Litten pay back for the sandwich. Litten jumps away to go through the bars of a fence, but the collar stops him. Ash manages to catch up to Litten and grabs it, telling it has to stop running off. At evening, Ash brought Litten to Kukui's house. Ash asks to have Litten sleep over the night. Kukui is surprised, but is shocked about Ash's scratches. Ash doesn't mind that. After dinner, Ash notices Litten tries to scratch itself. Ash removes its collar, but reminds it must not lick its wounds. Litten scratches itself, while Ash places it into his lap. He tells Litten must trust them more, since he has people like the lady at the market. He remarks how strong Litten is for doing this all by himself. Litten falls asleep, so Ash wishes it good night. As Kukui is sleeping, too, Litten wakes up and stretches itself. It snatches the berry and goes to the door and scratches it, wanting to get out. Ash hears this and opens the door before realizing he let Litten out. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom follow Litten, while Persian watches them. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom follow Litten to the abandoned house, where Litten gives the berry to Stoutland. It turns around and is angry when Ash, Pikachu and Rotom came into the house. Rotom comments Stoutland is old, while Ash tells they had to make Litten rest at his house. He promises he won't catch it and decides to go back home. He also promises to return back and give some food to Litten. Suddenly, Pikachu and Litten sense danger, as Persian jumps down. Everyone comes out of the abandoned house as Persian uses Power Gem. Ash comments how persistent Persian is, who takes some steps around. Litten uses Ember and Pikachu Thunderbolt, but Persian evades and scratches Ash with Night Slash. Stoutland gives orders to Litten, whose spikes grow out. It uses Ember and burns Persian, who retreats once more. Ash congratulates Litten, but feels pain from the scratches he received. Litten snuggles with Stoutland for the success. Rotom comments it is bad Ash couldn't catch it, but Ash promises to bring lots of food tommorrow. He, Pikachu and Rotom leave. The next day, Ash goes with Rotom and Pikachu to the abandoned house with lots of food. However, they see nobody present. They come to the old lady, as Ash comments how sad it is he couldn't find Litten. The lady slices some fruit and places it on the ground. Ash wonders if it is his fault, but the lady denies that, thinking Litten is doing fine. Suddenly, Litten appears and snatches the fruit the lady sliced. The lady asks if it found a new home, which Litten confirms. Litten runs away, which makes Ash glad it is doing fine. Debuts Pokémon Persian (Alolan Forme) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Litten (JP) * During Litten's dream sequence Meloetta's song can be heard. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Akira Shigino Category:Episodes animated by Seika Saruwatari Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors